Kylar Blackwolf
Kylar Blackwolf is an English fullbringer and a one of the most senior members of Xcution, having been there from it's formation. Appearance As seen in the picture to the right he has grey hair, brown eyes and light skin. He is 6.2 feet tall, wears a loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black well fitting trousers. Over this he has a black coat that comes down to his hips (Two slits in it so it falls over his katana) and a white bandage around his left arm. He usually has Matt black shoes and has a pack of cigarettes held to his arm by the bandage (rarely smokes). He also wears a simple titanium ring (given to him by his father that was his mother's) on his left index finger. Personality He is a stoic and reserved individual who prefers to stay back and watch a situation play out. However he will interject with his opinion and thoughts when the time calls for it or if he feel comfortable enough around the people he is with. Kylar has a hidden temper that he usually hides under his regular demeanor but there have been occasions where he gets quite enraged. Fullbring 'Scream in Silence' Kylar’s fullbring is a clad type that covers him in back armour with a steel mask, reminiscent of a clique ninja. His fullbring item is a pair of black, wolf hilted katana given to him by James and Klark after his father’s broke. When activated the different components that make up the blades grow to engulf his entire body in steel and black fabric. This fullbring’s ability is sound manipulation, with a few similar aspects to his old one. He can control sound waves in a multitude of different ways, including reducing/eliminating sound (out of combat), speed, blasts and high impact strikes. Some aspects have stayed similar to his old fullbring while others are completely different. Manipulations Blaze: Kylar holds out his hand and clicks his fingers, with two metal plates on each thumb. From the small spark that is created he sends a small bullet of condensed fire towards the enemy that expands at the last second. (EKL level 15) Liquid bullets: Kylar manipulates any liquid around him to form small bullet sized globules. He then holds out a hand for effect and fires this at speeds close to that of a bullet at the enemy. With each bullet being condensed and moving at high speed they have the power to pierce metal. (EKL 35 Normal) Ignite: He runs a lit lighter along a blade engulfing it in black flame. He manipulates these flames to increase their heat and ferocity. He can choose to use these to attack dealing extra damage each turn (EKL 35 Normal). They will dissipate once he has landed a solid hit. Turn to Ash: He covers his blade in flame again but this time he slashes with it sending out a wave of fire. He manipulates the edges of the flame so that the fire is solid and incredibly sharp. This means that the attack both cuts and burns the enemy. (EKL 50 Adept) Metal Deluge: Kylar brings up one kunai between his fingers and launches it at the opponent. As it flies a dark blue glow surrounds it and it starts to flicker. It splits similar to how a cell would mid flight until there are over a hundred kunai in less than second. Each of the 'clone' kunai is created by manipulating/condensing the air so that it would have the same impact as the regular metal kunai. Each looks like a stark black knife with Kylar making it so that all the light is absorbed and they reflect no light. (EKL 60 Replaced Adept -BUK) Light weapon: He uses bringer light to increase the force at which he can use his weapons. He can use this for slashes, stabs and throwing weapons to increase their damage and the speed of his strikes. (EKL 60 Replaced Adept - BUK) Entrap: Kylar holds up a hand and a green sheen covers their body. The air around them is manipulated to the point where it is solid and immovable. it can be broken out of if their rei far out classes Kylar's ((EKL 40 Bind) lasts one turns.) Pressure wall: Kylar holds up one hand creating a thin pressurized layer of sound, warping the air slightly. The sound waves bounce around inside the solid air at such a speed that it becomes incredibly durable but partially transparent. He can use this at varying sizes to block different attacks whether they be physical or energy based. This is not impenetrable or unbreakable but it does take a rather powerful attack to break. He can make this into an array sizes and create it in different areas for varying effects. (EKL 40 Bind) Techniques Shimmering Blades Type Offensive Cost Extremely high, it will cause a slight bit of damage to Kylar internally and drains his stamina/reiatsu by quite a bit. (Cooldown 6 turns) Range Short - long. The range doesn't really matter so much as he moves at the speed out sound, closing a gap from the attack wouldn't be hard. Description This is not a buff, instead it is a one turn attack where Kylar rides soundwaves moving close to the speed of sound. While doing this he can distract his opponent by bouncing around blinking in and out of sight (aesthetic). He will then disappear from sight completely and reappear behind them having cut them with an enhanced strike. It is undodgeable (Unless their hoho is 4 more than Kylar's) and very powerful but has a large cooldown and takes quite a large toll on Kylar. Defining Blasts Type Offensive Cost Low - Medium, the toll isn't too high and he is able to use a number of these at a time relatively easily. (Cooldown 2 turns) Range Short - Medium, although incredibly quick people have been known to dodge it at long ranges and Kylar will rarely use it in such a way anyway. Description He draws back an arm and thrusts it forward warping the air around his arm. When it is fully extended a loud crack emanates around the area and one long powerful spear of compressed soundwaves is send speeding in the direction he thrust his arm. This attack can also be used on a smaller scale by using his index and middle fingers instead of an entire arm. The width and sharpness of the blasts can be changed so that the attack varies from large and wide blasts to sharp and precise spears. Alabaster Rage Type Passive/Offensive Cost High, while using it he’s fine but the physical drawbacks after are terrible (Cooldown Once per fight, lasts: 6-8 posts) Range Short Description Kylar’s fullbring turns white and he is constantly vibrating slightly. In this form he gain passive healing by stimulating his nerve endings to encouraging Mitosis. All his physical attacks also emit blasts of sound upon contact with a large amount of force. This ability works with Kylar compressing his powers into himself by wrapping soundwaves around his body, some are focused on repairing cells while others are compressed then released through his attacks. All his other sound based attacks also become more ascetically spectacular. This form is brought out by his rage and thus he is not always in complete control when using it. Atramentous Strikes Type Offensive Cost Very High, it’s only usable then using ‘Alabaster Rage‘ (Cooldown 6 turns) Range Short - Long Description While using ‘Alabaster Rage’ for one turn Kylar gains immense speed and unleashes a barrage of attacks onto an opponent. The speed is aesthetic and the attack is mostly just a combination of his sound bullets/spear + shimmering blades. He will lash out with a number of physical attacks sending shockwaves, spears and bullets from a number of different angles at opponents all more powerful then they would be normally. He moves at the speed out sound, darting around the battle field and striking out with long range blasts and close range slashes. He will end the flurry of attacks with ether one large and powerful slash or a gigantic spear of compressed sound. Any soundwaves he emits when using this technique are surrounded by a black aura. Backstory Kylar grew up in England and lead a relatively sheltered childhood with his father. He had a natural aptitude for languages and soon picked up Japanese and French alongside English. At the age of 17 he moved to Japan as he wanted to travel and see the world in a different light. However upon his arrival he was attacked by the Yakuza and left bleeding on the street. A local martial artist took him in and patched up his wounds, indebted his saviour he vowed to stay and help the teacher (paying his own way of course). Over time he developed a skill in Karate, Taekwondo, Kung fu and Kendo, five years after arriving in Japan he left thanking his sensei. The reasons for his departure was the death of his father at the hands of the same gang which attacked him. He did not unlock his fullbring until relatively late around the age of 22 when he heard of his father's death. After that incident he was sodden with guilt wandering Japan training where he could. In this time he also became a freelance assassin, carrying out hits on members of the Japanese Mafia. He was illegally hired by the Japanese police force and crippled their organisation almost single handedly. Years later happened upon Xcution at the age of 26 receiving a letter and being told to meet at an old building. In his time at Xcution Kylar has grown as both a person and a fullbringer. His strength has steadily increased and he has become one of the most senior members of the organisation. His experience includes numerous high ranked mission, participating in the 8th continent deathmatch, fighting a seraphim, representing the fullbringers in the shinigami/arrancar alliance all the while continuing his regular contracts and hits. Some time during the deathmatch Kylar’s old fullbring, one which changed people’s perception of time was destroyed and for a while he went without a specific fullbring. He was later given two katana by Klark and James to replace the ones he lost during the trials. These, after some extensive training, would become the objects for the fullbring he possesses today. Points Stat Points: 14 Stat pool: 74 AV-3 Spent on abilities: 2 Trivia - He is horribly addicted to tea. - Has a deadly fear of clowns. - When ever he is in the Seireitei or Las Noches Kylar builds up a joking nature and acts a bit more carefree. - He, James and Klark all form team Hellbringer. With Kylar being Death, James being War and Klark as Conquest. - Gets on well with most people however at first he is usually quite reserved. Category:Fullbringer